


Send in the Huorns

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send in the Huorns<br/>To the tune of “Send in the Clowns” (A Little Night Music)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send in the Huorns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Isn't it foul?   
There's quite the stink:   
All of the Orcs that we slew here -   
Thousands, I think.   
Send in the Huorns. 

They came to Helm's Deep  
Cleaned up the mess  
Caused us to tremble in fear  
(Except Legolas)   
Where are the Huorns?   
Send in the Huorns. 

It's one drawback  
To fighting these wars  
You battle and win,   
But to the victors go …the chores.   
We can't leave them lying about  
Thick on the ground.   
Too many to burn  
The EPA'd frown. 

Don't you love trees?   
(Better say yes!)   
We're not sure what it was they did to the Orcs  
Ate them, we guess?   
We could use Huorns  
Quick, bring in the Huorns  
(But don't bother Treebeard) 

After that fight  
I'd rather not dig.   
It'll take one heck of a hole  
To hold all these Orcs.   
And where are the Huorns?   
I wish there were Huorns  
Well, let's start that pyre…


End file.
